


Синусоида

by Theonya



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Для него Каору был кем-то вроде синусоиды: вроде и пересекаетесь, мог бы и привыкнуть, а мысли только вокруг него и вертятся.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 1





	Синусоида

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aononyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aononyan/gifts).



> (это было на ключи от Ао и Йоми в 2015 году - серо-голубой, одиночество, туман)  
> (мур)

Он все еще помнит первую встречу. Закат, песок и море, пытающееся беспокойно слиться с ними. Скала, на которой сидит парень, даже на вид _не_ одинокий, но одиночка: комфортная, гармоничная такая, не Синдзи, бестолково пытающийся наладить, исправить искривленные отношения, а некая параллель остальным.  
Только не ему.  
Для него Каору был кем-то вроде синусоиды: вроде и пересекаетесь, мог бы и привыкнуть, а мысли только вокруг него и вертятся. Камень, брошенный в стоячую воду, вызывает на ней круги, ничего не чувствуя сам, но Нагиса был живым. Удивительно живым и теплым, милым и родным, даже сосредоточенно запуская плоские камешки по едва дрожащей серо-голубой воде или проверяя синхронизацию с машиной. Штиль — время спокойствия, но ветер обязательно дунет в паруса, прогнав лодку из ласковой гавани.  
Кто-то посчитал бы, что это к лучшему.  
Иногда стоять на месте означает убегать от проблем: не разнять драчунов, например, или не рискнуть удержать обиженную любовь, когда она намерена хлопнуть дверью. Однако Синдзи с радостью согласился бы остаться в тех днях, когда Каору был рядом, снова гулять по морскому побережью, чувствовать себя нужным не как пилот Евангелиона, а как человек, дорогой и желанный.  
«Ты мне нравишься»  
Отзвуки голоса затихают в голове, и море тоже молчит, ледяное, безжизненное, устремленное в бесконечность общей с небом белизной.  
И в тумане он видит отражение своего будущего.


End file.
